Deixe – me cuidar de você
by Nina Neviani
Summary: Todos nós precisamos de alguém para cuidar. E também precisamos de cuidados. Ela pensa assim. Porém, ele não é como todo mundo. Ele é Ikki de Fênix. Ikki x Minu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e todos os personagens relacionados pertencem a Masami Kurumada.

Não tenho nenhum lucro com as minhas fics.

* * *

**Deixe–me cuidar de você**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Prólogo**

– Do que foi que você chamou o meu irmão? Repita.

Um garotinho de cabelos azuis levantava um outro pela gola da camisa. A raiva podia ser vista pelos seus olhos, também azuis. E o desespero do menino que estava sendo agredido podia ser visto por todo o seu corpo.

Outros dois garotinhos chegaram.

– Largue-o, Ikki -– um deles disse. – Ou você vai se ver com a gente.

Ikki largou. Não sem antes olhá-lo com desprezo.

– Covardes.

Os meninos só se olharam. Por que, afinal deixaram ser insultados se estavam em três contra um?

Ikki caminhava decidido. Sim, estava com uns machucados no corpo, mas os outros três também estavam. E estavam com machucados mais doloridos do que os dele. Logo receberiam todos, porém ele com maior ênfase, uma bronca. Talvez até um castigo do diretor do orfanato. Ele não se importava.

– Ikki, meu irmão...

Um garotinho de cabelos verdes e aparência frágil seguia o menino mais velho.

– Cale-se, Shun. Está tudo bem.

Shun parou de seguir o irmão. Já Ikki andou até uma árvore. Sentou-se e encostou-se no seu tronco. Ergueu a barra da calça até a coxa, e observou o joelho ralado.

– Novamente, Ikki?

Uma garotinha de cabelos pretos havia chegado. Ikki fingiu não se importar com a opinião da garota. O que era uma mentira. Ele só se importava com duas pessoas no mundo. Seu irmão e ela.

Retirou-se e minutos depois ela voltava com um lenço úmido. Ajoelhou-se na frente de Ikki.

– Sei que não é muito. Mas, deixe-me cuidar de você.

– Não seria a primeira vez, Minu. – ele disse calmamente e a garota começou a passar o lenço úmido nos machucados.

Ikki suspirou. Estava tornando-se uma rotina. Ele se metia em confusões e se machucava. Então, ela vinha e cuidava dele. Não era tanto pelo tratamento em si. Pois, o que um lenço úmido poderia ajudar em um machucado. Contudo, Ikki gostava de saber que tinha alguém que se preocupava com ele. Alguém que queria aliviar a sua dor. Teve vontade de abraçá-la mas não o fez. Afinal, era Ikki. Aquele que em alguns anos derrotaria o seu mestre e se tornaria Ikki de Fênix.

_Continua...

* * *

_

**Nota da autora:**_ Fic completamente precoce. Imaginada nos momentos de insônia de ontem a noite e hoje já está no ar. Como se pode notar, uma Ikki x Minu. Eu adoro esse shipper. _

_Essa fic provavelmente vai ser bem curtinha. E eu quis fazer um sentimento entre os dois desde o orfanato. Bom, não adianta explicar muito... É melhor esperar pelo próximo capítulo. _

_Você me deixaria imensamente feliz caso me deixasse uma review dando a sua opinião sobre essa minha humilde historinha._

_Um abraço._

**Nina Neviani.**


	2. Minu

**Deixe–me cuidar de você**

_por Nina Neviani_

_Coliseu Graad..._

Seus grandes olhos negros observavam as pessoas que, assim como ela, estavam assistindo a Guerra Galáctica. Ainda não tinha perdido a esperança de encontrá-lo ali. Analisou novamente as arquibancadas e... nada. Era estranho que ela o sentia ali. Ou talvez estivesse ficando louca. O que era bem possível, por sinal.

Nunca se conformaria com a provável realidade de nunca mais vê-lo. Assustou-se ao ouvir a gritaria das pessoas. Iniciaria-se mais uma luta. Seiya lutara no confronto anterior. Por um momento, ela pensara que não veria mais o amigo, mas Seiya demonstrou que estava mais preparado do que Geki. Porém, vendo o nível das lutas começou a ficar um pouco preocupada, afinal fora ela quem insistira para que Seiya participasse do torneio, já que assim Seika, a irmã dele, poderia vê-lo pela tv. Agora, essa parecia uma idéia estúpida. Era provável que o amigo pudesse encontrar a irmã de um modo em que sua vida não precisasse correr perigo.

Repreendeu Makoto e Akira que estavam começando a brigar. Makoto obedeceu imediatamente. Já havia levado uma bronca recentemente por ter insinuado que ela sentia _algo a mais_ por Seiya. Ridículo. Seiya sempre foi seu amigo. O que sentia por ele era algo fraternal.

A gritaria novamente a trouxe para a realidade. Esse era o lado ruim de ver o torneio no Coliseu Graad. Preferia ficar em casa vendo pela tv. Tornou a olhar feio para os garotos. Se eles não tivessem fugido, ela poderia estar assistindo o torneio pela tv. Contudo, assim poderia procurar por ele...

Desistiu de ficar pensando e começou a prestar atenção na luta.

* * *

_Horas depois, no hospital..._

– Shiyu? – Seiya perguntou.

A chegada de Shiryu e Shunrei cessou os risos que até instantes ecoavam no quarto do hospital da Fundação Graad.

– Como se sente, Seiya? – o cavaleiro de dragão perguntou calmamente.

– Bom, eu já estou bem, agora.

– Que bom. – Shunrei disse. Parecia contente em ver Seiya bem. E Shiryu completou.

– Shunrei me contou tudo, e eu queria agradecer a você por ter salvado a minha vida.

– Ah, não foi nada. – Seiya disse modestamente.

Minu percebeu que os garotos faziam caretas atrás de Shunrei e Shiryu. Fez alguns gestos discretos para que eles parassem. Não adiantou muito.

– Nós vamos voltar para a nossa terra hoje. – Shiryu informou.

Shunrei nesse instante se encaminhou até a mesa. E Shiryu continuou.

– Mas antes de irmos, queria falar sobre uma coisa que me preocupa.

– O que é que te preocupa? – Seiya perguntou e gemeu ao final, sua cabeça continuava a doer.

– Desde que nossa luta terminou tenho a sensação de que alguém vem observando a todos nós, os nove cavaleiros.

– Han? – Seiya esqueceu a dor por um momento, porém não conseguiu entender o que o outro cavaleiro tinha dito.

Minu começou a prestar atenção na conversa dos dois cavaleiros, algo lhe dizia que eles estavam falando de Ikki.

– E esse alguém estava lá no Coliseu. – acrescentou, Shiryu.

– Você acha que é o cavaleiro de Fênix? – Seiya fez a pergunta que Minu desejava fazer.

Então ela não estava ficando louca, Shiryu também sentira a presença de Ikki.

A voz de Shunrei interrompeu seus pensamentos.

– Aqui está! – ela disse abrindo uma caixa que estava cheia de doces – Comam. – ofereceu para as crianças.

Minu forçou um sorriso. Sim, Shunrei, sem dúvida, era muito amável, mas ela estava mais naquele momento com Ikki. Na verdade nunca deixara de se preocupar com ele. Lembrou-se da curta despedida deles no orfanato.

* * *

Desde que Ikki contara para ela que iria ser um dos garotos treinados para ser digno de usar uma armadura sagrada, ela não falara mais com ele. Mas, agora suas pernas pareciam ter vontade própria e a levavam para aquela mesma árvore.

Chegou e foi direto ao assunto.

– Você vai mesmo, Ikki?

– Já disse que vou.

Ela suspirou e abandonou a máscara de "durona".

– Ikki, não vá! Por favor.

– Eu não tenho escolha, Minu – um nó se formou na garganta dela. Ela disse alguma coisa incompreensível e ele continuou.

– Mas eu te prometo que não vou morrer.

Ela tentou afastar as lágrimas dos olhos.

– Promete?

– Prometo.

* * *

– Minu, você não ia buscar umas roupas para o Seiya? – Makoto perguntou.

– Sim, eu vou. – ela disse distraidamente, ainda estava um pouco abalada com a notícia de que Ikki estava no Coliseu.

– Nós vamos com você. – Shunrei ofereceu-se para ajudar. Perceptiva como era, sabia que o cavaleiro de Dragão queria conversar em particular com o de Pégaso. Minu, Shunrei e os três garotos saíram do quarto.

* * *

_Minutos depois..._

"_Shunrei era, com certeza, uma companhia muito agradável_." Minu pensou. Ela e os garotos fizeram-na esquecer por um momento o retorno do cavaleiro de Fênix.

Estavam rindo quando retornaram ao quarto que Seiya ocupava. O quarto, porém, estava vazio.

– O Seiya não está aqui!

– Nem o Shiryu! – Shunrei pensou e rapidamente concluiu. – Eles devem ter ido no Coliseu.

A situação era pior do que ela imaginara. Para Seiya ter ido mesmo machucado ao Coliseu. "_Ela tinha que ir também! Mas como?_" Teve uma idéia. Disse com a voz mais assustada que conseguiu.

– Mas não pode ser! Ele está ferido! – Sentiu uma pontinha de remorso. Contudo, Seiya já era crescido o bastante para saber dos riscos que corria.

– Não se preocupe, Minu. – Shunrei tentou acalmá-la.

– Você não conhece o Seiya, Shunrei. Ele é muito impulsivo. Chega a ser irresponsável, às vezes. – olhou-a ainda tentando parecer muito preocupada com Seiya. – Você pode me fazer um favor?

* * *

_No Coliseu..._

Arfava quando chegou. Nunca mentira tão descaradamente. Assim como nunca correra tão rápido. Mas precisava ver com seus próprios olhos. Queria pelo menos assegurar-se de que ele estava realmente vivo, como prometera. E não seria um sacrifício para Shunrei ficar alguns minutos com os garotos.

Somente quando as luzes se acenderam é que ela percebeu que algo de estranho estava acontecendo. Os feixes de luz apontavam para o lugar onde estava a armadura de ouro.

E lá estava um homem. Não um homem qualquer. Lá estava ele. Ikki.

_Vamos aplaudir o décimo cavaleiro que acaba de chegar! O cavaleiro de Fênix!_

Se não estivesse tão chocada faria o que o locutor mandara e seguiria a multidão que gritava. Mas estava chocada. Por um momento não tinha mais certeza se aquele homem era Ikki. Desse homem emanava ódio. Puro ódio. O Ikki que ela conhecera era um menino rebelde, mas nunca odiou ninguém. E ela que acreditava conhecê-lo bom, sabia que ele tinha um bom coração.

_Ikki é meu irmão!_

Minu não conseguiu impedir um gritinho quando viu Ikki atacar o seu próprio irmão. Deu a volta e com lágrimas nos olhos começou a sair do Coliseu. Não suportaria ver Ikki machucando o irmão que ele tanto protegeu. E ela saiu assim como entrou, sem que ninguém percebesse. Assim como estava feliz por ele ter cumprido a sua promessa e voltado com vida, também estava arrasada por ver no que ele se transformou.

_Continua...

* * *

_

**Nota da autora:** _Aleluia! Eu pensei que esse capítulo não fosse sair. Eu tava tão sem criatividade e esse capítulo foi complicado de escrever, mas saiu. Gostaram? Ou não?_

Duas considerações. A primeira é que eu já não tenho certeza se Ikki e Shun viviam no mesmo orfanato que Seiya e Minu. Se não for, por favor relevem. A segunda é: eu sei que a Minu via a Guerra Galáctica pela tv, mas... uma mudança mínima.

_Acho que é isso. Agradeço imensamente aos que tiveram a paciência e a bondade de deixar reviews no capítulo passado. Espero que tenham gostado desse._

_Um abraço e estou esperando as reviews!_

**Nina Neviani**


	3. Ikki

**Deixe-me cuidar de você **

_por Nina Neviani_

O amor parecia estar presente em todos os que estavam naquela sala. "_Menos em mim_", pensou. Talvez porque fosse o único que estava desacompanhado. Seu irmão, Shun, estava com June; Shiryu estava com com Shunrei; Hyoga com Eire. E mesmo Seiya, que estava inerte em uma cadeira de rodas, tinha Saori. Aliás, a sugestão de todos estarem ali, no orfanato "Filhos das Estrelas", partira dela. A deusa decidira "comemorar" com os cavaleiros de bronze o período de paz que estavam vivendo desde a derrota de Hades.

Saori tinha escolhido justamente aquele local por achar que Seiya talvez sentisse a atmosfera familiar. Ela queria agradá-lo mesmo que, aparentemente, ele não pudesse sentir.

Ikki deixou a sala e foi para os jardins.

O sol iluminava a tarde e ele lembrou-se de quando vivia ali. Sim, passara por _momento_s difíceis no orfanato, mas também _vivera_ momentos alegres quando ainda era um garotinho inocente. Era difícil para ele mesmo acreditar que um dia fora inocente.

Uma voz interrompeu o momento nostálgico. Virou para a direção da voz e uma sombra de um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. "_É ela_!" que ao longe dava uma bronca em dois garotos. Recordou-se de quando ela, com a idade daqueles garotos, dava broncas _nele_.

Tanto a voz, quanto os gestos da atual Minu era assustadoramente parecidos com os da pequenas Minu. "_Será que ela, ao contrário de mim, mudou tão pouco_?"

"_E por que, desde que nós chegamos, ela não entrou na sala_?"

Ele queria ter coragem para percorrer aquela pequena distância e dizer: "_Olá, Minu! Como vai? Estou vivo, como te prometi, anos atrás, nesse mesmo orfanato."_

Isso, se ela lembrasse daquela promessa. Para ela, provavelmente, não foram mais do que tolas palavras. Já para ele, essas mesmas palavras foram o incentivo nos momentos críticos.

Um suspiro frustrado escapou. Não tinha coragem. Deu as costas para a cena, sem que nenhum dos três notasse a presença, a poucos metros dali, do cavaleiro.

Era ridículo! Ele era Ikki de Fênix e não tinha coragem de falar com uma amiga de infância. "_Como se ela fosse apenas isso pra você!_."

Tinha andado mais alguns metros quando seus treinados ouvidos de cavaleiro ouviram algo parecido com um choro. Olhou para cima e viu, em um árvore próxima um menino sentado em frágil galho de uma grande árvore.

– O que você está fazendo aí em cima? – perguntou. Contudo, arrependeu-se logo em seguida.

O menino assustou-se e perdeu o equilíbrio. Para tentar recuperá-lo, apoiou-se mais firmemente no galho, que não suportou o peso e partiu-se. E caíram os dois. O garoto primeiro e depois o galho.

Ikki foi rápido e conseguiu apanhar o menino e usar o seu próprio corpo como um escudo, de maneira que o menino escapou ileso.

Quando ia perguntar se o garoto estava bem, escutou a familiar voz:

– Vocês estão bem?

O garotinho, que já estava de pé, respondeu com uma voz ainda amedrontada.

– Eu, estou bem, Minu.

Ikki, porém, continuou de costas para Minu, sem sequer emitir um som, ou mover um músculo.

O silêncio permaneceria se Minu não tivesse ordenado, com um simples olhar, que o menino agradecesse o cavaleiro. O menino quebrou o silêncio dizendo:

– Obrigado por ter me salvado.

– Não faça isso de novo. É perigoso. – o garoto assentiu. Ikki, ainda de costas para Minu, começou a andar. O que a fez falar:

– Eu gostaria de falar com você, Ikki. – e hesitando, acrescentou – Se você, puder.

Ele parou de andar e confirmou com a cabeça, sem, no entanto, voltar-se para ela.

– Kazuo, junte-se aos demais. depois conversarei com você. – o menino novamente obedeceu-a prontamente.

Quando já estavam a sós, ela disse:

– Será que você poderia ao menos olhar para mim?

_continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Como vão os meus queridos leitores?_

_Sem muitas considerações sobre esse capítulo. O próximo será o último. Aliás, esse era pra ser o último mas como eu nunca consigo seguir o número de capítulos que pre-estipulo, está tudo bem._

_Acho que é isso._

_Agradeço as reviews postadas e as que ainda serão!_

_Beijos!_

**Nina Neviani**


	4. Ikki & Minu

**Deixe-me cuidar de você**

_por Nina Neviani_

Epílogo

Ele lentamente virou-se e ela pôde ver o bonito rosto do cavaleiro. Rosto esse, que agora não demonstrava emoção ou sentimento.

Ficaram se olhando por algum tempo sem nada dizer. Minu decidiu falar primeiro.

– Você se machucou? – Ao perceber que a frase poderia se referir tanto ao passado distante quanto ao que ocorrera a pouco, resolver esclarecer – Quero dizer, as suas costas... o galho da árvore... – parou de falar ao ver um sorriso de deboche formar-se nos lábios dele.

– É preciso muito maus do que um galho podre de uma arvore para me machucar, Minu.

– Oh, você ainda lembra de mim – era a vez de ela usar um tom cínico na voz. O que, obviamente, não combinava nada com ela – Talvez seja por eu não ter mudado muito. Ao contrário de você. Desculpe-me, por um momento esqueci que você não é mais o pequeno Ikki que conheci. Você agora é o poderoso cavaleiro de Fênix. Aquele que não se machuca.

A voz de Minu tremeu, denunciando assim que ela não sabia ser tão cínica quanto queria demonstrar.

– Um belo discurso, ma você está enganada.

Ela não desistiu de manter postura de cinismo.

– Estou enganada quanto ao fato de você ter mudado muito, ou de eu não ter mudado. Ou será que o meu erro foi quando deduzi que você se lembra de mim.

Ele balançou a cabeça e disse calmamente.

– Está enganada quando diz que eu não me machuco.

Outro momento de silêncio. Ikki tocou na árvore e disse.

– Veja quanta coincidência. O garotinho assustado foi escolher logo esta árvore para se esconder. _Logo esta_. – Como Mino permanecia calada ele explicou – Não sei se você se lembra, mas era sob essa árvore que, quando menina, você cuidava dos meus machucados.

– Sim, eu me lembro.

– Eu acredito que nunca agradeci corretamente os seus cuidados. Eu queria parecer independente, mas o seu apoio naqueles momentos era muito importante para mim. – Vendo a surpresa estampada no rosto da mulher a sua frente, assegurou. – É verdade. Naqueles momentos, eu via que tinha alguém do meu lado. Alguém que me apoiava, não importava o que eu aprontasse. – sorriu – Alguém que até me dava broncas quando eu merecia. – Ela riu e abandonou por completo o tom cínico.

– Eu não sabia que você se lembrava de tudo isso.

– Eu nunca esqueci. Assim como também nunca esqueci... – calou-se. Como se tivesse falado algo que não deveria.

– Da promessa? – Ela completou – Eu também nunca me esqueci dela. Sabe essa não é a primeira vez que eu te vejo depois da sua partida do orfanato.

Ele olhou-a surpreso.

– Eu o vi na Guerra Galáctica.

– Ou seja, você me viu quando não deveria ter visto. Naquela época eu estava perturbado, com ódio do mundo. – Suspirou. – Desculpe-me se te decepcionei.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e ele viu-se compelido a explicar-se mais.

– Foi uma época na qual eu não tinha ninguém para me fazer ver a realidade, para me fazer ver que eu não era melhor do que os outros, não tinha ninguém para cuidar das minhas feridas.

– Ela sabia que ele não se referia a machucados físicos.

E não resistiu a tentação de perguntar:

– Houve alguém, além de mim, que cuidou de você?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça antes de dizer:

– Mas acho que só deixei-a cuidar de mim por se parecer muito com você. Não fisicamente. Mas tinha a mesma paciência, calma, e delicadeza que você.

Ela ficou vermelha e não soube o que dizer.

– Porém, o destino não quis que ela ficasse por muito tempo ao meu lado.

Ela entendeu o sentido oculto daquelas palavras e solidarizou-se com a dor dele.

– E você, Minu? Alguém cuidou de você?

Ela negou. Outro período de silêncio.

– E o que vamos fazer agora, Minu?

Ela queria abraçá-lo bem forte e dizer o quanto temera pela vida dele, mas não seu corpo parecia não obedecê-la. Então, respirou fundo, tomou coragem e perguntou:

– Você ainda precisa de alguém para cuidar de você? – Um sorriso escapou dos lábios dele.

– Só se, dessa vez, você me deixar cuidar de você também.

Abraçaram-se.

– Eu senti muito a sua falta, Ikki.

– Também senti a sua. – Abraçou-a mais forte. – E vou cuidar de você pelo tempo que me resta de vida.

Ao senti-la estremecer, explicou:

– O mundo pode estar em paz agora, mas continuo sendo um cavaleiro de Atena.

– Eu sei. Assim como sei também que tudo ficará bem.

**FIM** _

* * *

(Nina Neviani suspira!)_

**Nota da autora:**_ Mas uma história com um final feliz! Gostaram do final?_

_Eu sei que pode ter alguém estranhando o fato de não ter lido nenhum "eu te amo!" na fic, mas essa era a minha intenção desde o começo. Pois queria que vocês sentissem que eles se amavam e não lessem esse sentimento._

_Espero que tenham me entendido._

_Agradeço sinceramente o apoio e as reviews._

_Obrigada!_

_Beijos e até uma outra loucura minha!_

**Nina Neviani**


End file.
